1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a ribbon preparation method, a tape printing device and a program, for printing on a ribbon tape.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, JP-A-2014-180836 is known as a technique of this type. JP-A-2014-180836 discloses a tape length calculation device which calculates the length of a ribbon tape required for ribbon wrapping and ribbon decoration according to the dimensions of an object to be wrapped and the type of ribbon decoration (ribbon bow) set by the user. JP-A-2014-180836 also discloses printing a print image on a ribbon tape on the basis of information inputted by the user.
However, the technique of JP-A-2014-180836 does not take in consideration which position on the ribbon tape the print image is to be printed at. Therefore, there is a risk that the print image may be arranged at a position that is not intended by the user, such as at the knot of the ribbon decoration or on the back of the object to be wrapped (the back surface in the case where the surface with the ribbon decoration is the top surface). Particularly in the case of preparing an original ribbon tape as in JP-A-2014-180836, a message with the creator's personal feelings is likely to be printed on the ribbon tape and the ribbon tape is often used for wrapping gifts. Therefore, the user strongly wishes to deliver his or her message in a proper state. Also, in view of decorative aesthetics, it is desirable that a print image can be printed at a position suitable for the shape of a ribbon decoration, for example, a print image being printed on the tails of a “bow”.